Torabashi Kotetsu
Torabashi Kotetsu is a Special Class Investigator employed in the CCG that's currently living in the 4th Ward. He is one of the two leaders of Kotsuzan Squad. Appearance Kotetsu is 1.76 m tall and weighs 81 kilos. He has an athletic frame and a fit, above average build. He has extremely dark eyes, almost black in colour with a slight tint of very deep, dark purple. Similarly, his hair is pitch black with an almost unnoticable, very dark purple tint. His face has strong, sharp features. He always looks grim and serious, never ever cracking a smile. The man is clad in his CCG uniform at all times. Personality Kotetsu is extremely cold, harsh and ruthless. The man is a strategist and a leader in his core. He values discipline and hardwork above all else and will not tolerate any sort of half-assery even from the most skilled, professional and powerful colleagues of his, always demanding 100%. He is also very rude towards those he deems to be unfit and worthless. It is revealed that the clash between them man's belief in meritocracy and the nepotist reality of the CCG's upper echelons is what caused him to gradually undergo the transition from stoic to cynical. Powers and Abilities General Attributes *'Master Strategist:' Being not only talented but also highly experienced, the Special Class is an extraordinary tactician and strategist, capable of turning around battles and managing organisations largely effortlessly. He's a great planner, both short and long term, and has proven himself as a reliable officer, even if his methods may make him unlikable in the eyes of many of his underlings. *'Weapons Expert:' Having a knack for weapons, Torabashi is the absolute Quinque expert. Skilled in their use, the man has his own collection of Quinques precisely because he values them so much. Kotetsu can make the best out of any weapon that he touches. *'High-Speed Combatant:' Despite his age, the senior investigator is a shockingly fast opponent, his reflexes and physical ability having only grown sharper throughout his many years of service. Having amassed a lot of experience, Torabashi is highly adept at high-speed combat. Quinque Vortex Name: Vortex Rating: S Type: Koukaku Status: In Service Appearance: The main body of the Quinque consists in two long, dark-brown tentacles with a rough texture sprouting directly from a circular base located right past handle of the briefcase they're stored in. They usually are about 1.5 - 2 meters in length, although they can extend and retract to different sizes. When intertwined, the tentacles occupy much less space due to the high force they are applying when pulling each other. Strengths: Unknown. Weaknesses: Unknown. Mechanics: Unknown. Ame Name: Ame (雨) - Rain Rating: A Type: Bikaku Status: Lent to Nakano Otsuji Appearance: The Quinque is a generic lance in its normal form. In its form change, the iron guard expands and moves forward, akin to an opening umbrella, turning into a shield. The lance form itself also has a sharp, shallow blade running down its lower side. Strengths: A good stabbing weapon with some slashing potential as well as good defensive properties as a shield, Ame is Bikaku incarnate. Providing good capabilities in all categories but excellent in none, it's a very general Quinque. It's good at blocking, it's versatile and it can be used to damage opponents. Weaknesses: The Quinque is somewhat heavy, which makes Kotetsu's movements slower than they'd normally be. It's also not really that great at any of its functions - stabbing with a heavy weapon against fast opponents is not desirable, due to the shallow blade the weapon can more scrape than cut (unless it can hit a limb in which case it can lop it off to cause significant damage). The shield can also be broken by strong and persistent attacks. Mechanics: Upon clicking a button on the handle, the lance transforms into its second form, turning into a shield. Clicking the button makes it fold into a lance again. Repeat ad infinitum. Relationships Gallery Torabashi_Qva.png|Torabashi drawn by /u/Qvalador Torabashi_Qva2.jpeg|Torabashi drawn by /u/Qvalador Threads Gallery Trivia * Interestingly enough, Torabashi finds the task of dealing with paperwork to be something not in any way irritating - the closest something can come to being his hobby. A believer in structure, he derives a sense of satisfaction from working with documentation. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad